wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva
Minerva is one of the gods of the Recurrence, represented by the symbol of an owl. She is known to have appeared in the 2014 and 1923 Recurrences. She first appears in issue 4. History Minerva's incarnation was in 2013. In early 2014, she was twelve years old. At Fantheon, Minerva was selling personal blessings for £100 each. Her parents are her managers, and were financially profiting from this. She was present when Brunhilde attacked Woden and used a miracle to push Brunhilde out of the way, seriously injuring her. Minerva was visibly shaken about this, and was comforted by Baal. She later visited Brunhilde in hospital. After this incident, Minerva became extremely upset and bitter about her short life span. She also started to become suspicious about the events surrounding Lucifer's imprisonment and death, and questioned why Woden didn't make a cage for Lucifer when he was able to make one for Morrigan. The night before Minerva's thirteenth birthday, her parents came to her bedroom to wish her goodnight, and laid out her schedule for the next day to a projected illusion of a sleeping Minerva. This included promotional appearances and a birthday party they were charging admission for. At the time, Minerva was sneaking down to see The Morrigan, who had promised her a secret present. The Morrigan told her the truth about Ananke's treachery and propensity for murder, turning Minerva against her. She then let The Morrigan out of her cage, and they ran into Baphomet, who had come to rescue Morrigan. Morrigan decided Minerva should go with them, but Minerva insisted they take her parents with them, delaying Baphomet's plan. They came face to face with the Valkyries and Baal, and a fight ensued. Persephone, who had been working with Baphomet, arrived and rescued them, taking them to the Underground. Appearance Minerva has short blonde hair. She wears a red military jacket and large, round tinted glasses. She is accompanied by a robotic owl, which she insists is a 'prototype Owlphone from a Silicon Roundabout start-up'.Issue 4 When performing, she wears a pair of owl-like wings. Mythology Minerva appears to be based on the Roman goddess of wisdom. Relationships Ananke Minerva previously followed Ananke's instructions and was comforted by her about her impending death. Minerva has since turned against Ananke, having discovered that she has been deceiving them. Baal Of all the gods, Minerva is closest to Baal, who is very protective over her. Minerva's parents Minerva is exploited by her parents, who use her status as a god for financial gain. Despite this, Minerva seems to care deeply for them. Trivia *Minerva's costume is based on a theme of military-style uniforms in pop culture which have been worn by acts such as The Beatles, The Libertines, My Chemical Romance, Queen, and The Manic Street Preachers.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #4 *Minerva's style is also inspired by Jason & The Argonauts. *The 1920s Minerva is fashioned as a "French Revolution Shirley Temple."The Wicked + The Divine: Dress to Impress Past Recurrences 1923 Recurrence Minerva appeared in the 1923 Recurrence. She was one of the last four Jazz Age gods to die, killing herself in an explosion triggered jointly with the three other remaining gods, Baal, Susanoo, and Amaterasu, at Ananke's prompting. References Category:Characters Category:Gods